


How to date: a guide for musicians

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Busking, Canon Compliant, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Musicians, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: What if lucy met maggie and alex busking at a park one day?





	How to date: a guide for musicians

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant but lucy came later. (hehe Geddit)

Lucy unfolded a small chair, settling it down on the pavement. Her keyboard taken out of its case and set on her stand, the case being placed in front of the keyboard. Checking that her name and handle were still taped onto the case before she sat down, preparing for the days work. She let her fingers rest over the keys for a moment before she started playing. Upbeat tunes that earned her a few coins and more people pausing and taking note of her name. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she transitioned into backstreet boys and she watched several people bop and sing along as they wandered past, pleased with the reaction as a few of them paused and wandered back to drop a few coins in the case. 

She played for an hour before she took a break, her mood steadily improving as the time had passed. Taking a drink from her water, she watched a brunette approach her, a guitar case slung over her shoulder. She took in the leather jacket, the tight dark jeans and wondered what she wanted.

"Hey." The woman gave an awkward wave as she stopped in front of Lucy. "How'd you like a partner for the next hour?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to a beautiful woman accompanying me. Can you play?" Lucy watched as she slipped her guitar out of the soft case with a soft blush on her cheeks. Once the strap was over her shoulder, she checked the tuning before strumming out a quick melody. Lucy listened to the tune, a grin on her face as she realised the guitarist was playing riffs from a few of the songs she had played earlier. 

"You're more than welcome to join me anytime," Lucy held out her hand. "Lucy Lane, it's nice to meet you."

"Maggie Sawyer." A grin on her face as she settled cross-legged on the ground, below Lucy. "Do you have a playlist or something I can follow?"

Lucy pulled the folder out of her bag, placing it in front of Maggie with a soft thud. "I try to play a few top charts songs but I prefer to stick to slightly older songs, classics, but I'm happy to follow what you know."

"I know most of these,” Maggie grinned, holding up a classical piece. “Maybe not this though.”

“That’s tough, I expect everyone to know Bach” Lucy chuckled. “But I’ll manage.”

“Let’s start with this,” Maggie held up Katy Perry's I kissed a girl, and she stood up with a grin. “The anthem of my teenage years.”

“Amen to that,” Lucy grinned, powering up her keyboard again with a grin. “I’ll count us in.”

They played well together, Lucy mused as they started on their second song. Maggie was having fun, doing little dances as she played and Lucy could only laugh as she played. More people stayed, and Lucy was pleased to see a few people out videoing them. An hour turned into two, as they jammed in front of the crowds. They were winding down, taking a short break when a loud yell of excitement caught their attention.

A well defined blonde woman was pulling someone closer to them, the woman in tow looking sheepish and apologetic. She sported an undercut, and after the woman ran her hand through it. Lucy grinned, having seemed the pair the last time she played out in this park. She pointed them out to Maggie.

“The blonde loves anything pop, but especially backstreet boys,” Lucy told her the song lineup, making sure Maggie knew them before they started off again. They played through a few boyband songs and Maggie was delighted when the blonde danced out to her, pretending to jam with them for a few seconds before finding a new target. The few audience members they had couldn't help but join in, giving a little jig when the blonde focused on them.

She couldn't help but glance at the other girl, who was watching with amusement, a smile on her face, despite the obvious embarrassment. Maggie danced closer, and she heard the low singing from the redhead. A few moments before she moved away, back to Lucy as they finished the song.

“We need to play I kissed a girl next,” Maggie nodded her head to the pair. “I’m getting vibes but-”

“You got it,” Lucy chuckled, “We’ll sus this out.”

Launching into the familiar song, Maggie tried to watch her inconspicuously. She saw the recognition flow across her face, saw the light blush when the blonde nudged her with a shit-eating grin. All signs in the correct box and Maggie couldn’t help the smile widening as she played. A few more songs and Lucy announced they would be finishing up, Maggie had formed a plan. It wasn’t a good plan, but she was damned if she wasn’t going to try.

She gestured for Lucy to wait, and she placed her guitar down. She sidled up to the blonde, asking her a few questions and the response had her grinning as she picked her guitar up.

“You found me, the fray, but play the intro until I'm back.” Lucy just nodded, a confused look as she started the song. Maggie picked up her part, and she moved back to the pair. This time she moved next to the redhead. “Sing with us, for this last song?”

“What?” Maggie chuckled at the confused voice, knowing she was insane for even entertaining this as a possibility. “I could be terrible.” 

“I think you’ll be great.” Maggie grinned, ignoring the confused looks as the song repeated. “So how about it?”

Maggie watched the silent exchange and grinned when the girl nodded, nervousness radiating from her. She paused her playing to grab the arm and tug her back to the piano. 

“You ready?” Maggie asked, as she looked at Lucy, who nodded back. “It’s you found me, by-”

“The fray, I know it.” Maggie watched a deep breath she took before nodding. “Okay.”

Maggie smoothly brought her guitar back into the piano just as Lucy started playing the first verse. Maggie waited apprehensively, hoping she was right, praying she had called this correctly. 

“I found god,” The words, silky smooth and loud enough to be heard over the instruments. “On the corner of first in Amistad.”

Maggie grinned, looking at Lucy with triumph. She shook her head, but a smile on her face betrayed her as they played, together. Maggie danced around more, Alex joining her after the nerves faded and that was the loudest cheer they got all day. A few people threw more coins, a couple of notes made it in as well and Lucy thanked them, waiting for the crowds to disperse to start packing up her gear.

“Nice voice, I’m Lucy.” 

“Thanks, I’m Alex.” Alex ran a hand through her hair. “I can’t believe I just did that.” 

"You did so well! You should join every weekend." The blonde bounced over to them, excited and obviously proud. "I'm Kara."

"Nice to meet you, Kara, I'm Maggie" Maggie shook the offered hand and tilted her head. "Are you two together?"

"Nope," Kara gagged, over dramatising the motion. "She's my sister."

"Well," Lucy slipped next to Alex. "You're a voice is almost as gorgeous as you."

A blush so red, Maggie couldn't help but chuckle. "She's not wrong, but I'll ask the question. You open to dating?"

"I'm not dating anyone currently." The singer coughed, elbowing her sister before the words came out. Kara just raised her eyebrows and spoke anyway.

"She hasn't had a date in 2 years," Kara announced, and a disgusted look overcame her. "Her last date was with Maxwell Lord."

"Tech billionaire Maxwell Lord?" Maggie muttered, astounded. She couldn't see any self-respecting woman dating that creep. "I'm sorry. I may have read you wrong."

"No, no," Alex spluttered, glaring at her sister. "You didn't and it wasn't a date. It was work."

"Regardless, that's impressive and I'd like to hear more," Lucy smirked. "How about Noonan's, 12 o'clock tomorrow. The three of us."

"Wait, you can do that?"

Maggie grinned at Lucy, pleased she'd had the same thought. "Yeah, you can do that."

The look of absolute delight that shot over Alex's face, seconds before terror was one of the cutest things Maggie thought she'd ever seen. This baby gay was going to be educated if she was correct about Lucy. She wasn't too worried, and when Alex gave a shy nod, Kara squealed in delight and suddenly they had all exchanged phone numbers. She had a date with two beautiful women tomorrow. Oh lord, what was she going to wear?

**Author's Note:**

> So i finished this tonight and i was gonna wait but i havent posted in forever so here you go. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
